


Heartbeat

by BluePhoenix73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenix73/pseuds/BluePhoenix73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet story about a moonlit dance with Sam. Inspired by the song "Heartbeat" by Carrie Underwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing a reader-insert, and present-tense felt right for the setting. Actually evolved from a different idea I had one night to make myself feel better. Hope you like it!

“You know, Dean is going to kill you if he finds out.”

“We’ll be back before he even realizes we’re gone,” Sam promises as he peers down the road from behind the wheel of the ’67 Chevy Impala. “Did you see the girl he was talking to? I doubt he’ll notice anything else for a while.”

You nod. “Yeah, that sounds like Dean.” You reach over and fiddle with the radio dials, trying to find something other than static. You and Sam had left Dean with a busty brunette back at a party for some time to yourselves, which had begun to feel incredibly sparse.

You give up on the radio. “Nothing.” You look over at Sam. “I know you said you wanted to get out of there, but I think we might be far enough from the party now, Sam.”

“You know… I think you’re right.” Sam pulls the car off to the shoulder of the road and gets out, running to the other side to open the door for you.

“What a gentleman,” you say with just a hint of sarcasm, watching as he locks the car and pockets the keys.

“I do my best,” he shrugs, a coy smile sneaking across his face.

“So, Sam, why did you want to stop here, of all places?”

“Because, Y/N,” he says, stepping one pace away from you before turning back around. “I think this would be the perfect place for a proper dance.”

“What?” you chuckle. “There’s no music! I think we left it about a mile back!”

“So?” Sam’s fingers interlace themselves with yours as he pulls you across the dry grass. You can hear it give way to the soles of his shoes and yours, and after a few more steps, he stops under a tree. Fireflies flicker around you, and the only sounds you can hear are the soft wind rustling the leaves of the tree above you and the crickets chirping their constant song. You look through the branches at the sky into a sea of stars, more than you can remember seeing amidst the bright lights of the city, all surrounding the moon, big, bright, and full in the dark purple sky.

“Sam, this is amazing,” you say in a breathless whisper, still playing connect-the-dots with the stars. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

Sam’s gaze doesn’t leave you, and a half-smile dawns on his lips. “Neither have I.”

You look back at Sam, surrounded by fireflies and bathed in moonlight, and a warm, tingly rush pulses through your body, radiating out from your chest with every beat of your heart. There is no other place in the world you would rather be than here with him.

He bows and extends his hand to you, looking up at you with bright eyes. “So, Y/N, may I have this dance?”

You grin and accept his hand. “Absolutely.”

Sam twirls you into his arms and you begin to sway back and forth. You lose yourself in the moment: Sam’s eyes are brimming with an emotion you can’t quite place, and his hands feel warm and just a little sweaty in yours. You can smell his cologne a little bit better when you’re this close to him, and while all you want to do is close your eyes and take it in, you don’t want to miss anything. Everything seems almost perfect until—

“Ow!”

You let go of Sam’s hands and take a step back. “What?”

“You stepped on my foot!” Sam glares at your shoes. “Those things are deceptively strong.”

You hold back a laugh. _And your feet are deceptively tender._ “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get over it. In fact…” Sam looks from you to your footwear. “I think I have an idea. Give me your foot.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

You sigh and lean against the tree, holding your foot out to Sam. He pulls off your shoe and sock, then gestures for the other foot. You shoot him a confused look, silently praying your feet don’t smell.

“Come on!”

You shift your stance and allow him to remove your other shoe. He rests them atop the tree’s roots next to each other, and invites you back to dance with him.

“Now, hop on.”

“Excuse me?”

“Stand on my feet,” he commands. “Come on, I can take it.”

You shoot him a sideways glance, one eyebrow raised. “Are you sure? Because you couldn’t a second ago.”

Sam smiles and rolls his eyes. “Do you want to dance or not?”

You laugh and step lightly onto Sam’s feet, boosting you up a couple of inches. From here, you’re at the perfect height to rest your head against Sam’s shoulder. He holds you close to him, his strong arms enveloping you, and once again, he begins to move his feet. This time, you do close your eyes as you listen to Sam’s heart beating, grateful that it _is_ beating, and you feel like you could melt into him. You snuggle closer to him.

“Sam?”

“Hm?”

“You were right.” You look up at him through the cascades of his hair. “This really is the perfect place for a proper dance.”

Sam’s feet stop, and he moves his hands up your back to your shoulders. He looks as though he’s about to say something, but he hesitates.

“What is it?” you ask.

“I just thought I would know exactly what to say here, but as it turns out…” he shrugs.

“You don’t have to say anything, Sam,” you assure him. “I know.”

He caresses your cheek with his hand before leaning down to you, his lips meeting yours in a long, slow kiss. You take in every emotion, every sensation you’re feeling: Sam’s lips against yours, soft and warm, while his hair tickles your cheeks and his strong arms hold you tightly against him. You want to drench yourself in this moment, to be able to replay it in your mind over and over in perfect detail.

Sam eventually pulls away, only enough to look at you again. He is beaming, brighter than the moon, and you can only guess you’re mirroring his expression. He pulls you into him again, one hand on the small of your back and one on the back of your head, and you cuddle into him again, listening to his heart beating, which you notice is a little stronger and a little faster now. Just over the horizon, you see a shooting star flash across the sky. You give Sam a squeeze, make a wish, and keep dancing to the wind, the crickets, and the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
